


Fussy

by SharkGirl



Series: The Nanny Named Lance [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Nanny, Blushing, Boyfriend Shirt (sort of), Cliche, Cute, Domestic, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Nanny!Lance, Pining, Sick Fic, Sick baby (she's okay), Single Father!Lotor, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: And even as Lance looked down at the slumbering infant, her nose still red from crying and her blonde, almost platinum hair sticking up in every direction, he couldn’t be mad. She was sick, after all. And didn’t everyone get a little cranky when they didn’t feel well?





	Fussy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NB_Mononoke_Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Mononoke_Lily/gifts).



> The lovely and wonderful Laura sent me a request for Lancelot, preferably Nanny AU, with quote #57 "Is that my shirt?"
> 
> She was also so kind as to beta for me~  
> Please enjoy!!

To say it had been a horrible day would be a lie. Hectic? Sure. Messy? Definitely. But horrible? No.

And even as Lance looked down at the slumbering infant, her nose still red from crying and her blonde, almost platinum hair sticking up in every direction, he couldn’t be mad. She was sick, after all. And didn’t everyone get a little cranky when they didn’t feel well?

Still, it had been a heck of a day. Baby Honey had started to show signs of a cold the night before and, when Lance mentioned it, his boss had given him a number to call if she still wasn’t feeling well in the morning.

At a quarter to three, Honey woke up fussy, and it took four stories and every song Lance knew to soothe her back to sleep.

When it was a more decent hour, he called the number on the business card Lotor had given him. It was the Sincline family’s personal physician and, to Lance’s great surprise, not even twenty minutes later, there came a knock at the door. Who even made house calls anymore? Ah, to be wealthy.

He was thankful for that service, however, because Honey’s condition had not improved. He’d given her medicine for her fever, but she was cranky and miserable, the poor thing.

It turned out that she had an ear infection and a mild cold. The doctor gave Lance a prescription – which he promptly retrieved from the pharmacy in town – and told him to make sure she drank plenty of fluids and got as much rest as possible.

Easier said than done.

She wouldn’t take her bottle and when naptime came along… Well, it was easier to say that naptime never happened. Honey was overtired and fussy and there was no pleasing her. So, Lance spent the majority of the day rocking her in his arms and trying to get her to eat or drink anything.

Which was how he’d ended up borrowing one of his boss’s shirts. Honey had spilled her puréed carrots all over his and he hadn’t gotten a chance to do his laundry yet. And he didn’t dare leave her long enough to run upstairs and see if he had anything else hidden away in his closet. Plus, he’d picked up Lotor’s dry-cleaning on the way back from the pharmacy. He just had to make sure to change before his boss got home.

And he’d make sure to pay for the bill.

The violet-colored, silk button-up looked like it cost more than Lance’s whole wardrobe, so he was very careful not to give Honey anything _stainy_ for the rest of the day. Thankfully, that was only a few more hours.

Without a nap and with the proper medication, Honey was ready for bed a little earlier than usual. Lance gave her a bath with her favorite lavender shampoo, changed her into a fresh pair of jammies, and had barely gotten through the first three lines of _Goodnight Moon_ before she was out like a light.

She looked so innocent when she was sleeping. Like she hadn’t wreaked havoc the entire day. But Lance couldn’t blame her. And she was normally such an angel.

He ruffled her soft, platinum curls one last time before he tiptoed out of the room and carefully closed the door behind him, wincing as its soft click seemed to echo in the silent hallway. Happily, Honey continued to sleep and Lance let out a sigh of relief. He turned to walk toward his room, but very nearly bumped his nose into his boss’s chest.

“Mr. Sincline!” he gasped and then lowered his voice. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were there.”

“My apologies,” Lotor said, looking as though he was hiding a grin. “I really must stop sneaking up on you like that.”

Lance flushed, but cleared his throat. “How was work?”

“It went well,” he answered, his gaze flicking over to Honey’s door. “And how is Honerva? Feeling better, I hope?”

“Yes. I think so,” Lance replied. “We had a rough day, but the medicine’s kicked in and she’s sleeping like…well, a baby.” He chuckled. “She missed her nap, too. Poor thing.”

“I see,” Lotor mused and then glanced down. “Is that my shirt?” he asked, quirking a brow.

“Oh.” Lance’s cheeks burned and he tugged on the hem of the oversized dress shirt. “Yeah…um…about that. Honey spilled some of her food on mine and I, uh, I meant to put it back before-”

“Lance,” Lotor interrupted. “It’s quite all right.” He reached down and toyed with one of the buttons, a smirk curling his lips. “It’s a good color on you.”

Lance’s blush deepened, but he accepted the compliment. “Err, thanks. I’ll have it cleaned.”

“There’s no need.” Lotor waved him off. “Just hang it up. I’ll wear it tomorrow.”

Unsure how to respond to that, Lance just nodded.

“I appreciate you taking care of Honerva today,” he went on. “I was…quite concerned.”

Now, Lance had been working in the Sincline home for a few months at this point, so he knew exactly what that meant. Lotor had been worried. He wasn’t one to show his emotions very openly, but Lance had learned to read him.

“Of course,” Lance said with a smile. “It’s my job, after all.”

“Indeed.” Lotor gave a curt nod. “Well, it’s been a long day. I suggest we both retire for the night.” He placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder, the heat from his palm seeping through the thin fabric of the dress shirt. “I wouldn’t want you falling ill, as well.”

Lance had an immune system stronger than a fleet, but he bobbed his head in agreement anyway. “You, too.”

Lotor smiled then and Lance’s heart skipped a beat. “Thank you, Lance.” He let his hand linger on Lance’s shoulder for a moment longer before removing it. Then he began walking toward the master bedroom. However, before Lotor reached his destination, he stopped mid-step and sneezed into his elbow.

“Bless you,” Lance said, his brows shooting up. Uh oh.

Lotor raised his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Ah, perhaps I’ll be working from home tomorrow.” He glanced over his shoulder and gave what could have been called a sheepish grin.

Lance returned it and bid him goodnight. And as he followed his boss’s retreating form, he couldn’t help but wonder if he’d be just as fussy as his daughter. Well, he’d just have to see when tomorrow came. For now, he was going to get some well-deserved rest.

After he hung up Lotor’s shirt, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Just get together already!!
> 
> As always, let me know what you think and hit me up on my Voltron side blog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
